Tears of a Nobody
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Roxas was found in Twilight Town and became one with Sora at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. This the story of everything in between those two moments in time. Rated T just in case. Doesn't include Xion!
1. Prologue

**Me: This is a new story that I'm working on so please be nice. It is the second long fanfiction that I've done/ working on. I've mainly done like humor stuff like 'Organization Musical' or 'The Max Ride Guide to Hitchhiking'. My only other serious one is 'Forgotten'.**

**Riku: By what you have written down so far, it is really good.**

**Me: You're right Riku. Sorry bout the whole kidnapping you so that you can help do stuff like this.**

**Riku: No problem. Better than being with some lunatic.**

**Me: Yeah, ha ha, right, some lunatic.**

**Riku: Hey. How many chapters are you planning on uploading today?**

**Me: I'm trying to upload at least one chapter so far. But I have three chapters all written out at the moment.**

**Riku: Now tell them stuff you're required to.**

**Me: Okay. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. This all belong to their rightful owners of Square-Enix and maybe partly Disney.**

**Summary: Roxas was found in Twilight Town and became one with Sora at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. This the story of everything in between those two moments in time. From his creation to Twilight Town to his reunion. Rated T just in case.**

**Me: And now I present 'Tears of a Nobody'!**

Tears of a Nobody

Prologue

3rd Person POV

He stood alone, in a place unknown to him.

To his left was an old mansion, the gate locked tight. To his right was a dirt path, leading into a lush and green forest. The grass below him was a yellow color, in need of water.

But he did not see these things.

He was looking down at his black and red clad feet. His eyes were blank, no emotion on his face.

A portal of utter black and darkness swirled before him and out stepped a man in black.

A black coat with a hood that covered his face. Black boots. Black slacks. Blacks gloves.

"Do you want to know?" the man said.

Four letters appeared before the boy.

"You feel nothing. You can fell nothing. Do you want to know?" the man asked.

The boy looked up at the man and nodded his head.

The man slowly flicked his hand and the letters swirled in a vortex around the boy.

The letters stopped, arranged in a new order, an X showing among them.

"Roxas," the boy,Roxas, said.

"A new you," the man now known as Xemnas the Superior said.

Xemnas handed Roxas a black coat, a pair of black pants, a black shirt, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black shoes.

Xemnas opened another portal of sheer darkness and said to Roxas, "Follow mw, No. XIII, the Key to Destiny."

Xemnas walked into the portal, Roxas following him.

They were walking through a corridor of Darkness; black surrounding them, eating away at any source of light.

Exiting the corridor, Xemnas and Roxas found themselves in a plain white room.

In the room was a bed, a desk, a closet and a door leading to a bathroom. Everything was white.

There was one other door that lead to a corridor that went through-out the Castle in the World that Never Was.

"This is your room. Now get those," Xemnas said,pointing at the clothes in Roxas' hands. "On and then, since it's your first day, explore the castle and meet the other members."

Xemnas then exited the room, leaving Roxas alone.

**Me: I have honestly no idea what to talk about at the moment.**

**Riku: Ah. She's speech-less at her own master piece.**

**Axel: Well, I have something to say!**

**Riku: What is it!**

**Axel: For some odd reason, some people think that I'm YOUR nobody.**

**Riku: But I've never been turned into a Heartless before!**

**Axel: Exactly the point!**

**Me: Idiots.**

**Riku: She speaks.**

**Me: I just over heard your conversation, that's all.**

**Axel: Yeah right.**


	2. Meetings

**Me: So did you see that episode were Abby was being stalked?**

**Riku: No I didn't.**

**Me: Riku! You need to watch some NCIS, it has an awesome person named Abby but she is like a cheery and happy gothic type!**

**Riku: Maybe you need to watch less of that NCIS show.**

**Me: We live in the freaking 21st century, not the 20th century.**

**Riku: I survived with out any electronics for at least two years!**

**Me: You were possessed by Ansem, then went through Castle Oblivion, then went through the whole Organization XIII thing. You had stuff to distract you!**

**Riku: So?**

**Me: Ah! Men are so hard to understand!**

Chapter 1: Meetings

Roxas POV

I was brought to this room, by a man in a coat similar to the one in my hands.

He said to put on these clothes and to explore this castle, meet others.

For the first time, I looked at the clothes I was wearing.

My shoes were simple; black with red straps on them. My pants were black with white stitched into them, from above my knees down. I had a black zip-up muscle shirt and a black, white and red jacket over it. On my left hand was a checkered bracelet and two rings. One white and one black.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was a dark blonde, spiky in an up-ward angle and looked very much like a roosters comb. My eyes were a deep blue in color, yet empty.

I undressed and put in the black clothes I was given.

After I was dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door into the hall.

I shut the door behind me and saw on the front of the door a sign that said,

'Organization XIII

No. XIII: Roxas

Key to Destiny'

I turned around and saw someone walking towards me with a n identical black coat. He had dark blonde, almost brunette hair, fashioned in a mullet. His eyes were aquamarine and looked to be full of laughter.

He spotted me and almost ran/skipped to me, then stopped about a foot and a half from me.

"Hey, there! You must be Roxas, by the way you look kinda lost and the fact that I've never seen you before. My name is Demyx, No. IX, the Melodious Nocturne, by the way," he said to me rapidly.

I blinked several times.

"Can you please repeat that? Slower," I sad.

"Oh, okay. My name is Demyx, No. IX, the Melodious Nocturne. You must be Roxas, by the that you look lost and that I've never seen you before," Demyx said, so that he was talking at a normal speed.

"Oh, so that's what you said. And I just thought that I was slow. Well, hi Demyx. My name is Roxas, as you already know," I said.

"Cool. Another nobody with a sense of humor. That's um ..." Demyx said, counting on his fingers.

"Six nobodies now!" he finally said.

"A nobody? What's that?" I asked, as confused as possible.

"I'm not too good at explaining stuff like this. I know! I'll take you to Axel, so he can explain," he said, grabbing my arm.

He dragged me down the hall, and before I could even process the thought, Demyx stopped in front of a door.

On the door, it said,'Organization XIII

No. VIII: Axel

The Flurry of Dancing Flames'.

"Axel! Axel! Open up!You have some explaining to do!" Demyx yelled at the door, as if saying old show quotes would make it magically open.

"What!? said a voice from behind the door.

The door opened and there stood a man.

The guy was really, really tall, so tall that I had to look up to see him.

His hair was a burning fire red color and was extremely spiked up. He had emerald green eyes and there was little tiny black triangles under his eyes. His eyes were currently narrowed in an angry glare.

"What is it, Demyx?" the guy said. Well, more like demanded.

"Hey Axel. The new member, Roxas here, needs to be filled in on everything," Demyx said to the guy, Axel.

"Roxas? Oh," Axel said, as if just seeing me.

"So you need everything explained to you, huh? Well, what do you know so far?" Axel asked me.

"Um, I know that my name is Roxas, this is some place called Organization XIII, his name is Demyx and that your name is Axel," I answered.

"Okay, okay. I'll start from the beginning," Axel said.

**Me: Man, the next two chapters are going to be pains.**

**Roxas: Why?**

**Me: Because it's mainly explanations and boring descriptive stuff.**

**Riku: Yuck.**

**Me: Yeah, but I already have it all written down. So I just have to type it up.**

**Axel: That's still yuck. Got it memorized?**

**Demyx: I agree with Axel. It's mainly Axel explaining stuff people already know.**

**Me: But it's more in-depth explanations.**

**Axel: Still. I Have To Explain It to the blockhead.**

**Roxas:Hey! That explanation is the start of our friendship!**

**Axel: You're right.**

**Me: Yay! Every one is getting along now!**


	3. Explanations

**Me: Everyone together now!**

***singing voices activate***

**Riku: Wake me up.**

**Me: Wake me up inside.**

**Axel: I can't wake up.**

**Me: Wake me up inside.**

**Roxas: Save me.**

**Me: Call my name and save me from the dark.**

***singing voices deactivate***

**Demyx: You guys have to much time on your hands.**

**Me: But, but, but your the one who is obsessed by that sitar!**

**Demyx: But your currently obsessed with Evanescence. **

**Me: -_- What's wrong with that?**

**Demyx: I will never under the female population!**

Chapter 2: Explanations

Axel POV

"A Nobody is born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the Heartless: the body, which gives a Nobody it's form and the soul, which gives a Nobody life. However, only people with strong wills are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to keep their human forms with a few slight changes in appearances, while the rest possess malformed, barely human appearances. All Nobodies, upon vanishing from the realm of light from the losing their hearts, are born in worlds like Twilight Town or Castle Oblivion. Worlds in between the light and the darkness. Nobodies do not truly exist due to their lack of heart. Also due to the lack of their hearts, Nobodies lack emotions. Some of the human-like Nobodies pretend that they still have emotions because they still have the memories of their former lives. Nobodies are able to feel physical sensations such as pain and others. Nobodies can think and plan, unlike the Heartless who relay on their instincts. At the very least, Nobodies are more powerful, but due to the fact that they are much more intelligent than Heartless, it only heightens the threat that they pose. Got it memorized?" I said, finally finishing my explanation to Roxas.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. Two in fact," Roxas said. "One: What's a Heartless?"

"A Heartless is created from the darkness in people's hearts. When they give into that darkness, they become a Heartless. As I said before, Heartless relay on their instincts. As long as there is darkness in even one heart, there will be Heartless. Everyone has darkness in their hearts except for the Seven Princess' of Heart. Got it memorized?" I said, as an answer to his first question.

"So, a Heartless is darkness basically. Then my last question. You said that Nobodies like us remember memories from when we were whole, right? Well, then why don't I remember anything from before this morning?" Roxas asked.

What do I say to that? I have never heard of a Nobody that didn't remember.

The only weird Nobody among us was Naminé, and she wasn't even a part of the Organization. She lived in Castle Oblivion while us members lived in the Castle in the World That Never Was.

"Honestly, I don't know Roxas. Demyx, do you know?You are at least some what smart," I said.

"I think I know why .... Hey! That's not nice! But, maybe he doesn't remember because his Heartless some how became human again. But Roxas didn't join back with him. That's just what I think," Demyx said, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Maybe. That maybe it," Roxas said, sounding depressed.

"Let's not think about it anymore! Hey, Demyx, we should introduce Roxas to the other members," I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay!" Demyx said, changing back into his bubbly blonde attitude.

How we became friends, I will never know.

**Me: Done with my explanations of Nobodies and Heartless!**

**Axel: Don't you mean MY explanation of Nobodies and Heartless?!**

**Me: Fine. Whatever. I still have the next chapter being all descriptions of people!**

**Roxas: Sucks to be you!**

**Me: Shut up! *pulls out gun***

**Roxas: Oh God! Don't shoot Sammy!**

**Me: Shut up! *bang***

**Roxas: Ah!**

**Me: Shut up! *bang***

**Me: Roxas. You can stop pretending to be dead.**

**Roxas: Only if you stop reenacting drama skits from school!**

**Me: This skit was from my science teacher and a kid in my class that people think is gay.**

**Riku: Whatever you say.**


	4. Those Weirdoes

**Me: I really enjoy writing this story, but I feel like readers don't like it. *sad face***

**Demyx: Ah, Sammy, do you need a hug?**

**Me: No thanks. I want people to review.**

**Axel: How about new rules?**

**Me: Good idea! I will not upload a new chapter until I get five reviews for the current chapter.**

**Roxas: The only review is from your friend, Allyn.**

**Me: Hmph.**

**Riku: Okay. Time for Chapter 3. Warning! Extreme Boredom may occur!**

Chapter 3: Those Weirdoes

Roxas POV

So Axel and Demyx are going to introduce me to the other members of Organization XIII after that awkward question I asked.

We were walking down the hall, Axel leading the way.

Demyx was walking backwards, talking to me about random stuff.

"... every member has a different element and weapon. Like I use a sitar and my element is water. Axel's element is fire and he uses twin chakram ..."

Axel stopped in front of a door, causing Demyx to bump into him and fall.

"Get up Demyx! We're starting with No. I," Axel said, helping Demyx up.

Axel knocked on the door and out came a man.

He had long gray hair, the top of it spiked. His skin was tan and his eyes were a bright orange.

"What is it No. VIII and No. IX?" the man asked.

"Superior, we are taking the newest member Roxas around and introducing him to all the other members," Demyx said in a scared tone.

"Very well. Good to see you again, No. XIII," the man said to me."I am No. I, Xemnas the Superior."

"Good day, Superior. Nice to see you again," I said back to him.

Honestly, this Superior guy. I don't like him. At all.

"That's all Superior. Good bye," Axel said.

Xemnas closed the door, leaving us alone.

"His element is Nothingness and his weapons are two aerial blades. Everyone acts like they respect him, but no one does. Except for Saix," Axel said, a serious look on his face.

"Let's move on!" Demyx said, being bubbly blonde again.

Next up was this guy named Xigbar. He had long black and gray-streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail. His ears were pointed and his eyes were orange. But he had an eye patch over one eye, so I couldn't tell if both were orange.

His official title was 'The Freeshooter', using the element of Space and gun arrows as weapons.

Xigbar had a good sense of humor and was fun to hang out with.

After Xigbar, was Xaldin.

Xaldin had long black hair that was kinda like braided dreadlocks. His ears were also pointed and his eyes were blue.

His element was Wind and he used six ginsu or lances.

His title was 'The Whirlwind Lancer'.

Xaldin had an anti-social personality, so I didn't really hear him talk much.

Next was Vexen, literally the 'Chilly Academic'. Element of Ice and his weapon is a tower shield.

He had long blond hair and bright chilling green eyes.

He kept asking me all these scientific question and wanted to do experiments like, 'Let's see if this chemical will turn your skin glow-in-the-dark' or 'Try this acid to see if your hair grows at a super rate'.

No way.

Then came Lexaeus. First guy I've seen with short hair besides Demyx and myself. His hair was a curly spike and was red. Not Axel red, but more brown-red. His eyes were blue and he was even taller then Axel.

Title of the 'Silent Hero'. Element is Earth. Weapon is a giant tomahawk.

Lexaeus was very much like Xaldin. Not too social. Apparently, Zexion is one of the only people he'll talk to. Only if he had too.

And Zexion. Wow. You can say emo. He has this blue-gray hair that covers the right half of his face. His eye that was visible was a very gray shade of blue. His element is Illusion and his weapon is a lexicon, the Greek word for dictionary. Called 'The Cloaked Schemer' for obvious reasons.

Next up: Saix, suck up to Xemnas. 'The Luna Diviner' had the element of the Moon and used a claymore as a weapon. The 'Sailor Moon' theme song just kept running through my head the whole time I saw him. he had long blue hair, pointy pierced ears and blue eyes. There was also an X shaped scar between his eyes.

Two words about him: Bad Temper. If you make him mad, then watch out. You might not wake up in the morning.

After Saix in numerical order was Axel and Demyx, but since I already knew them, they just skipped introductions.

After my good buddy Demyx, was Luxord, 'The Gambler of Fate'. He had the element of Time and uses cards and dice.

He had short hair and a goatee, both of which were a very light blond. His eyes were blue and he had pierced ears. Three in each ear.

Apparently he loves to gamble and play cards and usually wins.

Member No. XI was Marluxia. When Marluxia opened the door to the room, I thought, 'Finally, a girl around this place.'

But I was wrong.

Marluxia is a guy.

He has this long pink hair and blue eyes. I mean, seriously, PINK hair. Maybe he's gay.

He has the element of Flowers and uses a scythe. Also known as 'The Graceful Assassin'.

Finally, was Larxene. The only real girl around here.

She has short blond hair, two chunks on top that look like insect antennas. She has green eyes and a pure angelic voice.

But this 'Savage Nymph' is deadly.

She has the element of Lightning and uses several throwing knives.

And lastly me. Roxas. No idea what my element is. No idea what weapon I wield.

"Time to find out what you're made of," Axel said to me.

**Me: Finished!**

**Roxas: Yeah, you finally finished this chapter.**

**Me: That's not what I'm talking about!**

**Roxas: Then what?**

**Me: A duh! School's out for the summer!**

**Roxas: I have never gone to school before.**

**Me: Is that why you know the Sailor Moon theme song?**

**Roxas: Hey! You wrote this story!**

**Me: I haven't seen the show Sailor Moon since I was at least 7 years old.**

**Riku: Why did you even watch it?**

**Me: We didn't have to much on T.V when I was little, so I rented Sailor Moon.**

**Riku: Really?**


	5. Sparring and Discoveries

**Me: I know that I said that this chapter wouldn't be up until I got 5 reviews on the last chapter, but I got impatient. seeing as the only reviews are from my friend Allyn.**

**Axel: Cheer up emo kid!**

**Me: I'm not emo!**

**Axel: I know. But that's a line from a song.**

**Me: On more important matters, me and my ex-friend are becoming friends again through text messages.**

***BEEP BEEP***

**Me: Oh, another text!**

**Riku:While Sammy is texting her friend, I'll type this chapter up.**

Chapter 4: Sparring and Discoveries

Demyx POV

Roxas is going to be tested by Axel to see what his element and weapon is. At least i don't have to test him.

I mean, it's not like the tester has to fight and it's not like I'm a good fighter. It's just that I don't like to fight.

I was in the lead, finally, leading Axel and Roxas to our training area.

Axel was telling Roxas what was going to happen. Or something like that. I was spacing out, not really paying attention.

I've never noticed how long it takes to get to the training area before.

Axel POV

"When we get to the training area, you'll summon your weapon by focusing in an inner power within you. For the first time, you might want to close your eyes and take deep breaths. After a while, you'll be able to do it in an instant. Once you summon your weapon, you'll fight a couple of weak Heartless. Then we'll know your element. Got it memorized?" O said to Roxas, explaining what he was going to do.

Demyx was in front of us, probably spacing out. again.

When we finally reached the training area, Demyx was spacing out like I thought, and slammed into the door.

He opened the door, after finally coming back to reality, and we all went inside.

"Okay Roxas. Do just like I told you. Focus," I said to him.

But he wasn't listening to me. He had his eyes closed, almost peacefully.

His hand started to glow and a long, sword like blade started to materialize.

And suddenly a giant key was in his hand.

My eyes opened wide.

A Keyblade!

Why does Roxas have a Keyblade?!

I need to go tell the Superior about this!

"I'll be right back," I said to Demyx and Roxas.

Then I hurried out of the room, heading towards the Superior's room.

Roxas POV

Focus on an inner power? How do I do that? We are now in the Organization's training room and I'm suppose to summon my weapon by focusing on an inner power.

Let's give this a try.

I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths.

I opened my minds eye and found myself on a stained glass platform. Surrounded by sheer darkness.

There was a white door on the other side of the platform.

Then an adolescent voice, mysterious and high pitched, yet familiar, appeared out of thin air.

Walk towards the light.

Huh? Who's there?

Do not fear the light.

What light? All that's here is this white door.

The first step is always the hardest.

First step? Do I need to go towards the door? Is that the light?

Not everything is as it seems.

Go towards the light.

As if some force was moving me, I walked towards the door.

I opened the door with a gloved hand and was bathed with a warm and familiar light.

Where have I felt this warmth before?

When you were whole.

From the time I can't remember?

Exactly, you idiot.

What seemed like an hour for me, was actually only a few moments.

I opened my eyes and saw Axel looking at my right hand with shock. Demyx was looking at my hand the same way.

"I'll be right back," Axel said, then hurried out the door.

What was his problem?

I looked at my right hand and saw a giant key.

The handles was gold while the blade which looked like a key was silver. There was also a silver keychain that looked like a mouse head.

I don't see why Axel and Demyx were shocked at it. It wasn't too special in my eyes.

"Oh ... Okay. Now, like Axel said, you'll fight some Heartless that we've captured for purposes like this. It'll just take a minute or two to release them," Demyx said, his voice even higher in pitch.

He walked over to some doors on the other side of the room. He started to fumble with the lock on one of the doors.

"These rooms are specially made, so that the Heartless can't escape and there powers are temporarily nullified," Demyx said loudly, his voice still up an octave. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," I answered.

Demyx released the door and several black shadows like things ran out and towards me.

I went down into a fighting stance and waited until they were closer.

I ran towards them and slashed at them with ease.

I swiped again and the Heartless vanished, a crystal heart floating up through the ceiling.

One down,two to go.

I followed the movements that I used to fight the first Heartless.

The last two went down easily and vanished like the first.

"That was easy," I said, a big grin on my face and hand behind my head.

"G-gr-great job. You did a great job," Demyx said, his voice finally back to normal.

"So what's my weapon and element?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, your weapon is a Keyblade," Demyx said.

Well thats redundant.

"And your element is Light."

Light?

"Hey, Demyx, don't Nobodies exist in neither Light nor Darkness?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's true," he said.

"Then why is my element Light?"

"No idea," Demyx answered, obviously lying through his teeth.

But I didn't question him anymore.

Axel POV

"Superior, why does Roxas have the Keyblade?!" I asked Xemnas.

"No. XIII has the Keyblade because his Somebody had the Keyblade," Xemnas said matter of factly.

"But there has only been six known people with the Keyblade ever. Terra, Aqua and Ventus all disappeared off the face of the worlds about 10 years ago. He isn't King Mickey's Nobody for obvious reasons. That just leaves those two kids; Riku and Sora. Riku only had the Keyblade briefly and was never a Heartless before. So that leaves," I said.

"Sora," Xemnas said, finishing my sentence. "Perhaps the most powerful Keybearer alive."

"Superior, since when has he been a Heartless?" I asked him.

"No. VIII. Sora turned into a Heartless when he unlocked his heart with an evil Keyblade, in order to release one of the Princess' of Heart heart. In exchange, he lost his own heart to save hers.

The said Princess saved him somehow and he turned human again," Xemnas explained.

"Then I guess that makes Roxas an extremely special Nobody," I said.

"Exactly No. VIII. Now go and check on No. IX and No. XIII," he said.

"Fine," I answered him.

Then I left him alone

**Me: I need ideas!**

**Demyx: About?**

**Me: What to do for missions for Roxas for the duration of his Organization XIII time!**

**Riku: Readers! This a good chance to give her ideas and review at the same time!**

**Me: Please! On another matter, I'm have ANOTHER story idea concerning Vic Mignogna and some of my favorite characters he does the voice of. It will be called Meeting of the Mignogna's. And our special guest's will be ...**

**Dark, Fai, Tamaki and Ed: Us!**

**Me: I love you guys! Please excuse me for a moment.**

**Me: *runs into the distance***

**Me: *having a random fangirl moment***

**Me: I'm okay now!**


	6. Another Day, Another Memory

**Me: I'm sorry for the peoples that like this story for not uploading in a while. I had writers block on all three of my current stories.**

**Roxas: I'm bored!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Demyx: Then you should type this up!**

**Me: okay! Okay! I will. **

Chapter 5: Another Day, Another Memory

Roxas POV

I opened my eyes and panicked.

Where the heck am I?!

I sat up quickly, fell off the bed and laid on the floor.

And then I remembered.

I also remembered the party the Organization threw for me last night.

The lamest ever. Actually, just forget I said anything about a party.

I finally decided to get up to get into my organization coat and noticed that for some reason I couldn't get up. Every time I tried, I would feel dizzy and my vision would grow dark. Pain would erupt through out my body. But then the pain was so much, I just let go.

And then the pain just disappeared. And I also felt mighty tired.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw blue sky. I laid back again and saw someone hovering over me.

"Woah!" I said with a lurch forward. I looked behind me.

"Gimme a break, Kairi," I said as Kairi laughed.

"Sora, you lazy bum," she said. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up!" I yelled. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't – Ow!" Kairi hit me!

She knelt down closer to me and said, "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" I started. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre ....?"

"Yeah, sure," she said.

Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Riku finally joined us!

"Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft. You're just as lazy as he is, Kairi," Riku said, sitting down besides me.

"You noticed. How about we race to the raft?" Kairi said. "Ready, set ..... GO!"

Riku and I jumped up and raced down the familiar sandy beaches of Destiny Islands.

"Go, Sora, Go!" Kairi cheered. "So-ra! So-ra! So-ra! Rox-as! Roxas!" Her voice changed to panic, lowering as well. I blinked and was suddenly looking into the face of a worried Demyx.

"Roxas! Roxas! Are you okay?!" Demyx said in a tone that matched his expression.

"I think so, Demyx." I looked around the room. "Hey, where's Axel?"

"Right, Axel," Demyx said. "He had to go on a long term mission with Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Zexion at Castle Oblivion."

"Poor Axel; stuck with the crazies," I said with a quick laugh.

"Come on Roxas," he said, helping me up. "Let's get something to eat and then our mission for the day."

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. "Go on ahead."

"'Kay. See ya."

Demyx stepped outside and I was left alone to finally get dressed.

"Who were those people?" I whispered. "Riku. Kairi. Sora."

A few minute later, I met Demyx down in the kitchen and just ate whatever he was having. Not really tasting it.

"Roxas, cheer up. Time for missions!" Demyx said, in an uneasy cheerfulness.

"Fine, lead the way," I said in my depressed tone.

And Demyx marched away, leading the way down the hallways. I wonder what my mission will be?

**Me: Wait up Zexion! I didn't mean you were weird1 I was talking about everyone else!**

**Zexion: I'm going to go cry in my little green corner!**

**Me: That reminds me of yesterday when I finally beat Kingdom Hearts again the ending sences wouldn't play and it's like I never finished! *crying like baby ***

**Iggy: Oh Sammy! Do you need a hug?**

**Me: Iggy! I thought that you were with Allyn in her story!**

**Iggy: That's because ..... I don't know why.**

**Me: Go back! I heard she's uploading soon! **


	7. Twilight Town

**Me: Sowry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been busy with High School. But fear not! I will be uploading ALMOSt all of them soon.**

**Roxas: Finally!**

**Me: And another sowry! I'm sowry that this chappie isn't that long.**

Chapter 6: Twilight Town

Roxas POV

"Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked Demyx as we walked down the infinite hallways of infiniteness.

"Because," he said, dragging the word out. "That;s where we found you!"

"Question mark?"

Demyx sighed and said, "Twilight Town is the world where you basically first came into existence."

"I think I remember Axel talking about something like that," I said slowly. I know it was only yesterday, but still!

"At least you're just o patrol in Twilight Town; one of the easiest places ever; everyday until you get a real mission!" Demyx said, raising his hands."I have to go to Hollow Bastion and check up on the recent spike in Heartless activity. From what I've heard, someone named Ansem, Maleficent, Sora and Riku are involved."

"Sora?! Riku!?" Excitement filled my whole body. The people from my dream like trance?

Demyx seemed to misinterpret my excitement into curiosity.

"I have no idea who an of them are except for Ansem," he said with a sigh. "Ansem is Xemnas' Heartless."

"Gotcha."

We walked in silence for a really, really long time until we came to a halt and went inside this super bright white room.

Demyx opened a dark portal, walked through and I followed. Once again I walked through a dark corridor full of shadows. Now that I look at it closer and is more conscious of myself, I noticed shadows bouncing off invisible walls and less of a claustrophobic feeling than the first time here. What has changed since then?

Demyx called back to me, "These black coats we wear protect us from Darkness and Heartless. That's why the Corridors of Darkness don't effect us."

Oh. That's what changed.

We walked in silence for a few minutes and then emerged into a bright town.

We were outside a train station/clock tower. The ground was dirt and the sky was a pale pink; as if the sun was setting.

"Okay, I'm off. Just patrol here till the clock rings 12 times. To make a portal, just focus on the place you want to go to. Which is The Castle in the World That Never Was. Got it? Off to Hallow Bastion!"

Demyx opened a portal and was suddenly gone, leaving me alone.

"Time to get to work," I said out loud.

**Me: Phew! Finished!**

**Riku: This is so boring of a chappie!!**

**Me: I warned you! People of Earth, stay tuned for I will upload sometime this month!**

**Cheering Fans: Yay! Yay!**


End file.
